The present inventive concepts relates to an optically restorable semiconductor device, a method for fabricating the same, and a flash memory device using the same.
Most semiconductor devices are driven by a voltage. For example, for a flash memory, a write operation may be performed by applying a voltage to a gate electrode, and an erase operation may be performed by applying a voltage to a substrate.
There have been attempts for applying, to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor material that receives light to generate an electron-hole pair, but there has not been a semiconductor device in which a write operation or an erase operation is performed only using light.